


Shared a moment together (tangled up in the lights)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I think I tagged everything, Kinda, Logan overworks himself but what else is new, M/M, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, he passes out of exhaustion at some point, i promise this is very fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Virgil is gay, Logan is a tired college student and Remy is just here to enjoy the show.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Shared a moment together (tangled up in the lights)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my gift for [@carryondrawing](https://carryondrawing.tumblr.com)!! She asked for a coffee shop AU and I delivered, I hope you like it!

Virgil hummed as he worked on the drinks, swaying slightly with the music filling the coffee shop. It was nowhere near the usual playlists he had blasting from his headphones, but it was still nice to listen to and Patton was very good at updating the shop's playlist often enough that the tunes didn’t become too tedious.

“Coffee for Adele!” he called, watching as a girl stepped forward to grab her drink. Virgil exhaled, finally done with the small rush of students that had filled the shop half-an-hour prior, and rested his arms on the counter.

He let his eyes wander around, taking in the rather unusual amount of people -both regulars and newcomers- that had been filling the shop since that morning. It certainly wasn’t unexpected, with it being finals week and the coffee shop being situated at walking distance from one of the local campuses, but Virgil had never been a fan of dealing with rushes and he was just glad the week was almost over. Just one more day, and then winter break would come and Virgil could go back to dealing with the occasional new face in a crowd of regulars.

Talking about regulars.

Virgil let his eyes drift to the side, towards one specific table in the far right corner of the shop. It was small and probably the most secluded table in the shop, and as it had become the norm in the last week or so, Logan had been sitting there since they had opened that morning, hunched over his laptop with papers and a couple of open books scattered all over the table.

“Your friend there asked for another refill,” came a voice from behind him, making Virgil turn around to face his coworker. Remy stared back at him from behind their sunglasses, one eyebrow raised as they held out a tall cup of what looked like black coffee. “Do you want to bring it to him or would you rather I go there and bully him into avoiding a caffeine overdose?”

“As if we haven’t been trying that since this week started,” Virgil sighed, snatching the cup and walking around the counter. “I’ll try to at least talk him into ordering tea next, but no promises.”

“Good luck, babes,” Remy said before heading back to the front to take people’s orders.

Humming, Virgil headed towards the table stopping once he was standing in front of Logan to switch the empty cup for a full one.

“You know, I’m no scientist, but I’m pretty sure drinking all this caffeine can’t be good for you,” he commented, waving the empty cup around and catching the other’s attention.

Logan didn’t answer immediately, preferring to reach for the steaming cup first and take a large sip of coffee. The first time Virgil had seen him do that he’d almost vaulted over the counter in his haste to stop him from giving his mouth a second-degree burn. It had turned out, however, that Logan was somehow totally immune to scalding beverages hitting his throat, and therefore Virgil’s fretting had been for nothing.

Still, though, even after a year of knowing Logan, he could help the small flinch as he watched him gulp down the steaming hot liquid.

“I appreciate your concern,” Logan finally said, putting the cup down, “but I assure you it likely will not have any serious, long-term repercussions on my health. Besides, my last final is due tomorrow, therefore I won’t require constant caffeinated sustenance for much longer.”

Virgil gave Logan a flat look, knowing full well that was his way of deflecting the concern.

“That’s not what I asked, but you do you, buddy,” he shrugged. “Do consider getting tea for your next refill though, or Remy might just stalk over here and strangle you themselves.”

Logan didn’t answer, simply focusing back on his laptop as Virgil headed back to the counter. With his back turned, Virgil failed to notice the small smile that tugged at the corner of Logan’s lips as he raised his cup of coffee to his mouth, squashed back into a concentrated expression after a few seconds.

After that, time became a small blur to Virgil, filled with making drinks of various complexity and calling out names he forgot the moment the cup left his fingers. Somewhere around the half an hour mark after his interaction with Logan, another rush of students filled the shop, taking all of the barista’s attention with a string of orders and their exhausted ramblings.

The next time Virgil managed to catch his breath was almost an hour later, when the last student had left the store to head home.

“I hate finals week,” Virgil grumbled crossing his arms on the counter and hiding his face in them. 

“It pays the bills, though,” Remy pointed out, patting him on the back. “Talking about finals, I think they just claimed another victim.”

Virgil let out a questioning sound, turning to look at Remy with a confused frown. Instead of answering, Remy hummed and pointed their fingers towards Logan’s figure, slumped over his table.

“Fucking called it,” Virgil sighed, shaking his head. “I’m surprised it didn’t happen earlier, honestly.”

“I think he mostly managed it out of sheer spite, which, respect,” Remy commented, smirking. “Also, that position _cannot_ be comfortable. My back is hurting just by looking at him.”

Virgil let out a hum of agreement, looking at Logan with a pensive expression. Then, he turned around, popping his head in the kitchen.

“Pat!” he called, “could you bring me one of those blankets we keep in the break room, please?”

He heard the sound of a tray being put down, followed by Patton’s voice coming from the ovens area.

“Sure, just let me pop these in to bake and I’ll bring it over!” Patton called out, followed by the sound of an oven being pushed shut. “Why do you need it though?”

“Reasons!” Virgil answered, followed by Remy bellowing over him with a loud “G _ay_ reasons!”

Patton’s laughter echoed through the kitchen. “Alright, I’ll be quick then!”

Virgil punched Remy in the arm as the other snickered, not quite managing to fight down the fierce blush covering his cheeks.

“Come on, you’ve been silently crushing on that boy for months now!” Remy grinned, hitting Virgil with his hip. “Are you ever planning on asking him out or are you just going to silently pine for the rest of your life?”

“Shut up and go back to making drinks, you ass,” Virgil grumbled as Patton peeked his arm through, reaching to grab the blanket he was holding.

“My ass is a work of art, thank you very much!”

“Remy!”

* * *

When Logan woke up, it was to a dark sky and a silent coffee shop. Blinking, he let out a confused sound as he shifted, feeling something slip down from his shoulders as he moved. He looked down, staring at the unfamiliar blue blanket in puzzlement.

He didn’t really remember falling asleep. All he recalled was the constant haze of his exhaustion as he tried to work on the conclusion for his last assignment, barely aware of the caffeine coursing through his body as he squinted at the laptop screen. Now, his laptop had been closed and his papers gathered in an orderly pile, together with the books. His cup of coffee had also disappeared, it seemed.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Virgil greeted, making Logan’s head snap up in surprise. The barista gave him a lopsided grin, sitting on the other side of the table as he handed Logan a steaming cup. “Drink up, it’s tea. On the house.”

Logan hummed as he reached to wrap his hands around the cup, relishing in the warmth of it as he took a first, testing sip. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Virgil shrugged, “I was about to come to wake you up anyway, it’s closing time and this is the last table I need to wipe down.”

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Logan said, “You could have woken me up sooner.”

“It really looked like you needed a good sleep, man,” Virgil answered. “With how much you overworked yourself this week, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t crash sooner.”

“I will admit I am usually better at taking care of myself,” Logan hummed, staring at his closed laptop. “I suppose finals must have gotten to me.”

Had he saved his work before passing out? He really didn’t remember. He really hoped he did though, he didn’t know if he had the energy and time to rewrite the entire assignment before the time it was due without pulling another all-nighter.

“I saved everything before closing the laptop, don’t worry,” Virgil piped up, as if reading his mind. “It looked pretty important, so I made sure to check.”

Logan let out a sigh of relief, slumping in his seat as he sipped at his tea. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Don’t mention it,” the barista hummed, pushing himself to his feet. “Now, wanna keep me company while I finish closing up? You can tell me about whatever you were working on if you want.”

“I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

“Hey, no negative self-talk in this shop, Patton’s rules,” Virgil warned, pointing a finger at him with a small smirk. “You wouldn’t be boring me, I enjoy listening to you talk.”

Logan blinked, taken aback. Then, his cheek flushed a pale red as he hid his smile behind his cup, looking down at the warm liquid. “Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am,” Virgil nodded resolutely.

“Alright, so, I’m writing an essay on Immanuel Kant, and-”

* * *

An hour later, they finally stepped outside, hugging their cloaths close as they tried to get used to the sudden change in temperatures. Logan watched as Virgil turned off the lights and pulled the doors closed, fishing out the keys from his pockets and getting to work on locking everything.

“I know you said to not apologize, but I still feel like it is a necessity,” Logan said, wrapping his arms around his chest as a cold gust of wind hit them. “My presence probably made you finish your duties even later than usual.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, L, I really do enjoy talking to you,” Virgil admitted, stuffing the keys in his pocket and shuffling his feet. “But if you really want to make it up to me, I might have an idea. You said your last final is due tomorrow, right?”

Logan frowned, confused by the apparent non-sequitur. “Yes, that is correct. May I ask why?”

Virgil took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“How about you let me take you out on a coffee date, tomorrow afternoon? To celebrate the end of finals week and also because I kind of really like you and I’d like to talk to you more outside of work hours. You don’t need to accept, of course, please don’t feel pressured, and it doesn’t even need to be a date if you don’t want it to be. But I’ve been meaning to ask for a while and Remy told me I needed to shoot my shot already, so uh, I guess I am now.”

Silence fell as Logan processed Virgil’s words, watching with growing fondness as the barista nervously played with the snow collected at his feet.

“I am not familiar with that specific turn of phrase,” he finally said, smiling softly, “but I would really like to go out on a romantic outing with you, Virgil.”

“oh,” Virgil said, blinking at him as the answer sunk in. “Oh! Cool!!”

Logan had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. “Do you wish to obtain my phone number? That way we can settle on a proper meet-up time later.”

“Yeah!” Virgil nodded, reaching into his pockets in search of his phone.”Here, let me just-”

He finally fished his phone out, tapping on the screen for a few seconds before handing it to Logan. The new contact form had already been brought up, ready to be filled with Logan’s number.

Logan handed it back a few minutes later, after having checked the number he put in at least three times -it wouldn’t do to come all this way only for the number to have been typed wrong, after all.”

“So,” Virgil said, grinning nervously. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Logan nodded, feeling his lips turn up into a smile. Without saying anything, he stepped forward until he was face to face with Virgil, pushing himself up to leave a small kiss on the other’s cheek. “Goodnight, Virgil, I look forward to tomorrow.”

Then, he turned and started heading home, hiding his blinding grin in his scarf.

Virgil stared at him go with a befuddled expression, slowly raising one hand to the spot Logan’s lips had touched. Then, he smiled, letting out a smitten sigh as he stared at the boy’s retreating figure.

“So do I, L, so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord server](discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
